Winter concoction of emotions
by Sakura-Angel-Blossom
Summary: Sakura has grown up...but an unbroken promise still lives on the surface of her mind..a promise made by "Him" but it is becoming more and more distant everyday..she starts to think he isn't coming back..but if he does? will he still feel for Sakura? RR!


**Winter concoction of emotions**

**HEY!!! this is my first CardCaptor Fanific! I'd just like to say (the same old boring usual things that everyone else says on fanfics."I do not own CardCaptors, Card Captor Sakura or CLAMP (i wish i did, they'd be a 3rd movie by now , and it would be avalible in the u.k too! -- please do not sue me, i hardly have any money from Christmas present buying, birthday present buying and all sorts of buying!) but anyway please enjoy this fanfic! well here we go!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

.........................= Letter

------------------= Scene change, end of story, or different times (watever, you know)

= Flash back

okay? good.... :-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Have you ever felt as though your not really in this present world? or If you aren't sure that the things that are happening are happening for a reason and you don't know if it will end sooner than you think? When you look forward to that special day.....Christmas Day and it takes 1 year to plan out and a day to finish, a few minutes to wake up, rush down to your front room and greet your family with the deepness of you heart, and it all takes a few minutes to open your presents and half an hour to an hour to eat? You think of it as a happy ending if it all ands well. What if there is no such thing as a happy ending? the answer for that is because "Nothing ends". 4 years have past since Syaoran left Sakura after being forced to go back home to China after retrieving the Clow cards and succesfully changing them into Sakura Cards. During those precious moments in his life, his feelings became extreamly passionate for Sakura Kinomoto, but Syaoran was too cowardly to admit his feelings for her and fought them away but her best friend Tomoyo became increasingly curious by just how much Sakura ment to Syaoran. He had finished all of his training at home and his Mother suggested it would be good for him to revisit his old friends in Tomeda High school. He would finally be able to see Sakura again, but did she still wait for him, did she keep the promise that they both made on the brink of tears at the Airport before Syaoran was due to depart? He jumped in a taxi and made his way to the airport...thoughts roamed wild in his head. He thought...  
  
'What if she doesn't remember me? what if she has fallen in love with someone else and thought i have abandoned her? what happens if she'll never forgive me for leaving her for 4 years? no Sakura...isn't.....like that.....is she? I'll fone Tomoyo to see whether she can meet me at the Airport....'  
  
He took out his fone and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo said quizzically  
  
"Hi...it's....Syaoran..." Tomoyo through her self back in shock and remained speechless. A voice echoed in the back..  
  
"Who is it Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo slowly turned her head as if she was an owl and stared, eyes wide open at Sakura. Sakura looked at Tomoyo as if she was a ghost.  
  
'It can't be Syaoran, is it?!' Sakura thought in her head and then a voice spoke down the phone, loudly.  
  
"HELLOO!!!!?" Syaoran screamed down the phone. Everyone on the plane stared at Syaoran., but Syaoran took absolutly no notice what so ever, then he heard a soft voice in the back while he was on the phone.  
  
Tomoyo tried to voice the words...she managed to but it didn't exactly sound like it..."S-s-sssyaorannnnnnnn......"  
  
Sakura was half in an outfit Tomoyo was making Sakura. She jumped to the phone but tripped over and landed on her front.  
  
"S-Syaoran, it's nice to speak to you, h-how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks, ermmm....don't tell Sakura this but, i'm on my way to Tomoeda so can you meet me at the airport in about 20 minutes?"  
  
"Okay, sure i will" Tomoyo stared at Sakura. Sakura's face was on the floor, (luckily it wasn't imprinted on the floor) but her hand raised, requesting the phone. Her voice muffled in the floorboards and carpet...  
  
"Can i speak to him? please?!" Tomoyo asked Syaoran if he wanted to and he said..  
  
"Sure." trying to sound as if he didn't care much. She grabbed the phone as if it was the only thing that mattered in her life.  
  
"Syaoran!!!!!!"  
  
"Hi there, how are you?" he said nervously but with relief in his voice, it had been 4 years, what do you expect? lol  
  
"I'm fine, S-syaoran...i've missed you....I-i've missed you alot, are you coming to Japan?!" Sakura was begining to get her hopes up, she had a warm sensation breaking out from her heart. Her heart started panting fast, more than after she won the 3000m marathon race at school.  
  
Those words......those words touched Syaoran's Heart. He felt his blood rush to his head and his heart shoot into his throat and shudder. Those words made him warm and smile.  
  
"I can't come to Japan. I-ive" 'say i've missed you Sakura, say i've missed you!!!!!!!!' "Gotta go! see ya!" He hung up the phone. He just stared into the back of the chair that the other people on the plane were sitting in.......his voice was part of him...deep within his heart, a piece of him was expelled at that very moment...that piece was....happiness....his regreted not saying those words. He heard his own voice screaming in his head 'WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU MISSED HER?!!!!' he felt himself, shrivel up in side, feeling gloomy and regretful. He hung his head in shame. 'She probably doesn't wanna see me now....'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- "What did Syaoran say to you?" Tomoyo questioned Sakura as she gracefully picked up her tape measure and sowing sissors and walked over to Sakura who seemed down and depressed.  
  
" He, he said....that...he he wasn't going to come to Japan" Sakura hung her head and pulled the bottom lip expression......she looked out the window...and a storm started to follow..black clouds swirled across the sky....she caught her breath and sighed.....then looked back down at the floor  
  
"Really? oh well, maybe he was in a rush, or, well...i'm sure he'll come pretty soon..." unaware of Tomoyo's hint, Sakura walked as if she was half dead or a ghost swaying from side to side, her head going in the opposite direction to the rest of her body...draggin her feet behind her.....starting to slowly sob...and she floated to the kitchen and hovered by her fridge, but gravity felt as if it was invincable to her...she then collapsed on the floor in tears. Her tears ran down her cheek...........Her eyes felt as if they were scorching and burning like a log fire in each eye.  
  
Tomoyo heard some crys come from the Kitchen and dropped her stuff. She grabbed her phone and dialled Syaoran's number.Whispering carefully  
  
"Hello?" Li answered. his phone.  
  
"You've made her cry....!"  
  
"What? why are you whispering?"  
  
"You've made her cry cos you said you weren't going to come to Japan...what are we gonna do?"  
  
Syaoran felt the guilt build up in side him but at the same time he ws trying to figure a way to convice Sakura that she'll see Syaoran again....after all this time Sakura wasn't entirly convinced that Syaoran felt the same way.....that.."he loved her.."  
  
"Err...r.rr....say....say that i'll ask my parents to see whether i can visit her for Christmas"  
  
"Okay, i'll see you in 15 minutes okay?"  
  
"O.k, bye Tomoyo."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Tomoyo put the phone down. Drew in one big breath and sighed heavily. She stepped out Sakura's room and went down stairs. She walked over to Sakura, who's head was in her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the furninshed floor which glistened where her tears mopped the floor.....Tomoyo bent down and looked at Sakura straight in the eyes......  
  
" Sakura, i don't like you being upset but when i was on the phone to Syaoran, he said, he would ask his parents and see whether or not he was allowed to come and see you for Christmas....H-He said he would try, does that make you feel better?!"  
  
"I'm okay..." she said wiping her tears away from her eyes with the palms of her hands and sniffing through her nose.....grabbing the tea towel off the table without looking.....she dried her eyes.....then she slowly lifted her head up and looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo's face grew from sad and concerned to a smiling and relieved expression......and smiled..  
  
"I have to go home for a bit, are you going to be o.k with Kero up stairs?"  
  
"Yeh, sure i will, i will see you later" Sakura gave a weak smile, it was the best she could do right then.  
  
Tomoyo stepped out of the door and called her bodyguards from her designed CardCaptor Phone.  
  
" I need to get to the Airport in 10 minutes, any ideas?"  
  
"I will come and pick you up now...."  
  
" Okay ...." a limo pulled up outside Sakura's house. "It doesn't matter, she's here." She put the phone down and jumped in the limo and hastily drove to the airport. She jumped out of the Limo when she saw a plane land saying on the side " China airways" (Author note:sorry well it's better than putting China Cook ,Thomas cook, lol! ) and ran inside the airport and ran to the arrival lounge. She watched as the people came out but there was no sign of Syaoran, everyone came off the Plane excluding Syaoran. She hung her head and muffled under her breath "No! Sakura...I'm so...sor...r." She lifted her head and she heard footsteps getting closer an closer and then around the corner stood a tall boy, medium built, amazing amber eyes and unruly hair. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Syaoran walked forward and Tomoyo gave him a loose hug.  
  
"Are you o.k?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. Syaoran replyied with a nod....he walked with his hand in his pocket....and the other hand dragging his belongings with him......Tomoyo was attempting to dodge all the other passengers departing from the plane, meanwhile, everyone was moving out of Syarans way as he had his usual cold look spread out across his face...looking fierce...  
  
"We need to get you home to Sakura's as soon as possible."  
  
"O-Okay then..." Syaoran nodded, unsurly and casually walked with Tomoyo, dragging his stuff behind him, with his teddy bear hanging out of his suit case and a tag following after it "Cuddles" and then it squeeked.  
  
Tomoyo turned around and stared at Syaoran, he turned red and looked at his suitcase. Tomoyo burst out laughing.  
  
"What?! You think it's for me?! Yeh...." he looked to the side and then at the floor....and then they carried on walking. They arrived at Sakura's house and Tomoyo knocked on the door, Syaoran looked at his feet and then lifted his head to find that the door creaked as it slowly opened and stood the was a stunning girl in a white dress and a pink bow through the middle, swaying from side to side as the wind carried the frills to and fro...Syaoran felt stunning green eyes glaring at his eyes as he was examining what Syaoran fell in love with.....not what....who...who he fell in love with all these years ago. He Missed her so much......Tomoyo sweat dropped....Syaoran wanted to run away.....but a part of him told him not to.....a part of him told him that he should do this! Deep down....he knew he wanted to........plus his whole body felt as though it was glued to the floor....  
  
" H-hey..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well! This was a one shot thing! And it was my first fanfic! but i'd like reviews! If anyone can come up with ideas! thoughts.....please review and tell me! ;-) look forward to hearing from you! **

**Bai Bai!**

**x**


End file.
